Credence
by Noevelle3
Summary: 5x05 Story. Based on the new promo, and spoilers and what not. Give it a try :) Will be more than one chapter! Castle being accused of murder is going to be one hell of a fork in the road for his relationship with Beckett, see what happens in this new fic!
1. Chapter 1

**So This is a beginning of a story I'm doing, obviously based on the new episode coming in like 2 weeks! **

"I think I'd like my lawyer now." Not able to fight off the sting of his eyes, Castle sits there, not knowing what else he can possibly do. The reality of the situation dawning on him. How everything, from video surveillance to finding his finger prints at the crime scene, everything points a finger at him doing it. Focusing his blurred eyesight towards the glass, pleading with his blue orbs, knowing she can see him. Wishing he can see her to. It would make things easier, maybe even calmer to see her face, have a reassuring smile.

Maybe not though. Not if she thinks that he did it, that he could possess the evil to kill or cause harm upon another human being. No if that's the case then he absolutely does not want to see her. Doesn't want to spot the hurt and doubt on her facial features, in her eyes. It will make him sick to his stomach. Will fundamentally break him. Fracture him to no repair. No, he does not want to gaze upon her horribly beautiful face because it might just ruin him. To even think that she thinks he's the killer is killing him inside.

It's unreasonable really, even considering that he, Richard Castle would kill someone? He works with the 12th precinct for crying out loud. Why would he risk losing the best thing that's ever happened to him? He wouldn't, that's the cold hard truth. He wouldn't betray the 12th, he wouldn't chance losing Kate, and he sure as hell wouldn't kill anyone!?

Has the world gone completely mad? All sanity lost? Has everyone become inattentive to that fact that this is Richard Castle? The man child, the friend, the boyfriend…. The _partner_? It seems it, like maybe this is just a disastrous nightmare. Perhaps it really is, just a delusional dream, that he really needs to wake up from. Closing his eyes, Castle takes an enduring breath of flat air from the closed in room.

'_WAKE UP CASTLE, WAKE UP! COME ON RICKEY BOY, THIS IS JUST SOME SICK DREAM YOU'RE HAVING!' _

Castles eyes open again to the harsh lights of the interrogation room. The scent of coffee in the distance, and the appearance of Espo standing with his arms crossed whispering something into a uniforms ear. So it's not a nightmare. It's all real?

**Review please, I know it's short! The next chapter will be MUCH longer, promise Just tell me what you think so far :D**


	2. Chapter 2

He hasn't acknowledge that he's moved from the interrogation room until he almost trips over his own two feet. To say he was in a fog is an understatement. Hell to say he was having a bad day is nearly a joke to his own sad ears. Maybe everything will clear up? Maybe everything will cool down with time, maybe they will find the real killer. Maybe he'll be able to convince Kate that whatever she thinks it looks like is completely wrong. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

The possibilities of 'maybe' doesn't even make him feel remotely better. He doesn't think anything will possess him to feel better. In fact, the only thing that he thinks will do the job for him is a strong shot of scotch. The good kind to; not some cheap knock off brand. No, that wouldn't do at all. He needed something that would knock him out; black him out for a few days. Yeah, that sounds about right.

Castle walks down the hall of the precinct exiting out of the interrogation area when he finds her. Leaning against the wall, legs bent with her face in her palms. Her hair like a drape covering her face. He knows he shouldn't but he can't help it. He makes his way towards her slowly, doesn't want to draw any attention his way. That almost makes him laugh. For Christ Sake he's being charged for murder right now. He is the main gossip of the 12th precinct right now, of course he's going to draw peoples eyes his way.

When he finally reach's her he physically can't control himself from making contact with her in some way. It's small, subtle really but it's enough to set her off. His hand on her shoulder. It's such a tiny imprint of anything intimate but she jumps at it. As if he had burnt her. It makes him flinch.

"Castle" It's definitely a warning. Everything from her voice, to the way her posture is, tells him to back the fuck up. And he does, of course he does. Only for a minute though; lets her stand her ground.

"Kate-"

"Rick…" Her eyes shut for a moment, like she needs another minute to take this all in. He knows the feeling. When he sees the tears drizzle down her cheeks though; it breaks him inside.

"Ryan and Esposito are going to escort you back home-"

"Kate listen to me-" His eyes are burning now. Suddenly a wave of bad déjà vu flashes through him. To a time not so long ago when he wanted her to listen to him, when she was going to get herself killed, but thought he was apart of her mothers case. Just like now how she thinks he's committed murder. And still, she's not listening.

"You'll probably be back here tomorrow for more questioning-"

"Beckett!" It's firm and angry but it gets her to just shut up for a sec. She's hurt, he can tell. The pain that he so badly wanted to cower away from is exposed all across her face. He wants to rid of it, make it all go away.

"Kate" His voice is hushed now. He wants her to know what he's feeling; needs to know what she's feeling.

"You know I didn't do this-"

"Rick I can't talk to you about this right now"

He knows she's telling the truth; that it is technically against the rules to talk to the detective on your case personally. He's never been one for rules though, so he push's passed her reasoning.

"You do believe me, don't you?"

Castle tries to maintain some control over his emotion but her not answering him is putting him on edge. '_Why is she looking at me like that?'. _The way she studies him is unnerving. She has never looked so dubious. Maybe suspicious is a more appropriate word for the look in her eyes. What does she think of him? How can she not trust him enough to _know _that he would never; could never do such horrid things.

Before he can say anything or she can say anything for that matter, Ryan is by their side. He looks almost contrite for interrupting their conversation. Castle nods his way, letting him know he's ready to go home. Even if he is dreading every grievous second of it. Needing more from Kate. Not knowing what she's thinking at all besides her none reply to his question. The question that he was hoping, preying for a 'yes' to.

The last thing he see's before the elevator doors slide shut is Kate's face. Her eyes filling to the brim with unshared tears that sends a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach. The thing that tugs at his heart the most though is the way she turns away from him as he tries to read her. Deliberately not wanting him to see what is running around her head. What pulls him out of his trance of disbelief and sorrow is Ryan's hand weighing down on his shoulder.

"Look Castle, I'm sorry" The blue to Kevin's eyes are dull, dismal almost.

"I know this must be tough for you, hell this is tough for all of us man. But Castle, if there is anything ANYTHING at all that can get you out of this, you need to tell us. Because the evidence-"

"The evidence is false Ryan." His voice is cold, distant. He's in another world. His girlfriend thinks he's a killer. Or maybe it's the part about the jewelry. Does she think he was going around with other women? Does she really think this little of him, after everything they've been through? He doesn't know because she wont even look at him and when she does he wish's she hadn't. The look in her eyes is too devastating to observe.

All Castle is certain of is someone is definitely trying to set him up and he's going to find the son of a bitch behind it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for taking so long to make another chapter! I for some odd reason had writers block. That sucked! Anyway I hope you enjoy this Chapter, it's on Kate's point of view on everything that is happening more so! ENJOY People! **_

Torture seems like the best word to describe the waiting. Waiting for them to be finished with this interrogation. Watching them rip Castle apart. It was not on her to-do list this week. Hell, non of this was on her 'to-do' list. It hurt like a motherfucker watching him get handcuffed by Esposito. To witness the plea in his eyes to just let him explain. No, she never had arresting her boyfriend… her damn _partner _on her to-do list this week. But here she is, observing this vexatious sight.

She has never been more grateful though, the fact that he cannot see her right now. he wants to, she can tell he wants to by the way he searches the glass. Knowing she can see him though, that's a different story. Normally she would feel comfort in being able to see how he's doing. But this this is just unnerving. The anguish that captures his features is not comforting one bit.

Kate is so involved in her own little world to even realize the presence of Ryan right beside her. That is until she feels his shoulder nudge into hers gently. Turning her head, she can already see the sorrow in his eyes. _Yep, this definitely hurts like a motherfucker. _

"Beckett I'm sorry we have to do this."

It catches her off guard, he's apologizing to her as if she is no more to blame.

"Kevin it's not your fault anymore than mine."

Ryan shakes his head in disapproval, setting Kate on edge.

"No, no I mean." Shutting his eyes, Ryan takes a moment to finish his thoughts. Not knowing if this is the wisest thing to say.

"This is close to home for you Kate" His eyes are telling me he knows more. What does he know? What is he trying to get at? Kate says something to clear her own thoughts.

"It's close to home for all of-"

"No, I mean." His eyes are probing hers, inspecting any sign of…..what is he searching for? What is he trying to see? It dawns on her then that Ryan knows. Remembering the fact that Ryan figured them out a while ago. She had let it slip her mind, since he hasn't made any pestering comments or knowing remarks about _them_… Castle and herself.

He doesn't even have to finish his sentence, Kate already knows. And she thinks he realizes that she knows from the way her spine tenses and shoulders straighten out. Tension building in her posture. What comes out of his mouth next is a surprise non the less.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything. I know the consequences behind it if it got out to Gates. But Beckett, maybe you shouldn't work this case. It's too close to home for you"

"Ryan He's **my** partner!" The thick emotion rinsing from her vocals is aggravating. Only proving Kevin's point further. Yes, she knows it's too close to home for her. But she is not letting this go, not letting someone put the love of her life behind bars if she can help it any.

"I'm just saying, maybe you should let me and Javier do this"

"I'm not letting this one go Kev. He's not going to be put in jail if I can help it."

"Kate, the evidence."

She lets out a breath of stress. She knows the evidence isn't looking good for Castle, but there has to be something wrong. No way that Richard Castle could ever commit such a gruesome murder.

"Yes, I know. But for all we know, the evidence can be wrong."

She knows it's weak. The evidence being wrong that is, but she's not giving up faith on Richard Castle till the end. Ryan stays quiet the rest of the interrogation and so does Beckett. She can't take it any longer, the confused and complicated looks coming from Castle. Feeling like a coward; Kate excuses herself from the observation room to walk out into the hall.

The air is cooler and less clouded than the air in the room she was just in. Maybe it's because she was feeling claustrophobic? She can't tell all she does know is it feels a lot better not having to be in there. Having to witness that despairing site. No she'd much rather be out in the hall, she feels less nauseous. Leaning against the wall with her face resting in her hands, her knees as holders for her hands she almost feels better. The nausea only minor. That is until She feels the presence from the man of the hour, Richard Castle himself!

His hand is on her shoulder, it's warm and welcoming and everything she needs but it's only for a second before she nearly jumps out of her skin. He can't be touching her right now, he shouldn't even be talking to her.

"Castle." She's letting him know that he is not aloud to do these kinds of things. Not here not now.

The way he says her name melts her to despondency of feelings. She doesn't like the way he's making her feel. Doesn't like how his eyes are burning holes into her heart. The glossiness to his blue orbs. She doesn't like it because she feels the need to comfort it, but she can't, she knows she can't.

"Rick" She's saying his name again but this time more in the sense of a hidden plea than a warning. Her throat feels clogged but she push's passed it. She hates, absolutely hates that tears are sliding down her face. She can feel the warm liquid drying as quickly as it falls down her cheeks. And when she opens her eyes again to acknowledge him, she regrets it immediately. She's push's forward though.

"Ryan and Esposito are going to escort you back home-"

"Kate listen to me-" The way he says that reminds her of the night he begged for her not to throw her life away. The time when she had nearly lost all trust in him. And it breaks her, but she pulls on through.

"You'll probably be back here tomorrow for more questioning-"

The way he shouts her last name makes her jump. Shock filling her, but she tries to hide it. Tries to stay as strong as possible. But the hurt that courses through her is unbearable. She thinks he can see it in her eyes and it makes her want to hit him; for always knowing what's going on in her head. The way his voice hush's as he says "Kate" this time shows that he knows that she is hurt.

"You know I didn't do this-" There he goes again breaking through the walls that she is trying to just maintain for this damn case. Just to be able to stay on it, not make it personal. Who the hell is Beckett kidding, thinking she can make this impersonal. She is in love with the guy, completely head over heals in love and to think she can just push that aside for the case is naïve. She's trying to, she really is.

"Rick I can't talk to you about this right now"

The way he studies her is unnerving. She can see that he understands the truth behind her words and that's enough to make her feel a hint better, calmer.

"You do believe me, don't you?"

_Damn it Castle, that's not fair to ask me right now! _

She's trying to fight off her feelings. Figures she should be able to for this moment in time considering she's been able to do it for the past four years of their partnership. But hell, it's never been this hard. She's getting lost in eyes and it sucks. It absolutely sucks that he is being accused for murder. _Shit Castle, what did you do?_

Recognizing that she is studying him, trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Hoping, preying that he will give something away behind his big blue eyes. She's not on the terms of doubt but more of confusion. Not being able to comprehend what going on. She's fully aware that she hasn't answered his question and see's the pain wash over his face.

Before she can say anything to reassure him; Ryan is walking up to them. Looking so guilty and apologetic that it makes her want to laugh. With everything else on her mind, she doesn't think there will be any laughing going on for a long time. Not until this case is all cleared up. He's walking Castle away. They're almost towards the elevator. Once finally inside she can see Rick looking at her still unsure of himself. If only she had answered his damn question. She feels the unshared tears filling to the brim of her eyes to fullest. She doesn't want him to see her cry, doesn't want him to have any pity on her right now, not when he's being charged for murder. Not when he's so close to being put in jail. No, she will turn her head. Let herself lick her wounds alone.

_Yep, this is definitely going to hurt like a motherfucker. _

**REVIEW PLEASE **


End file.
